Sowing the Seeds
by the all consuming void
Summary: The story of one jedi's descent to the dark side. please R&R. "It was at this moment she chose. At this moment she decided her fate. There, stood over his bed, watching for an enemy she knew would never come. As the voice had told her, it would be simple.
1. Life and Death

Sowing the seeds,

Chapter 1: Life and death

It was at this moment she chose. At this moment she decided her fate. There, stood over his bed, watching for an enemy she knew would never come. As the voice had told her, it would be simple. One slash with her lightsaber and there wouldn't even be any pain… so easy. She played with her lekku and watched him. She wondered if he would sense her, he was a very powerful Jedi. She held her lightsaber in her hand and got up. She'd made her decision. She was a truly great Jedi and she was sick of people telling her she wasn't ready. She swore in Twi'leki and began pacing. The man in the glade had been right.

*

"_We can't have you being wasted, my dear. We could use you. You could be one of the greatest Jedi who ever lived, if you join us…"_

"_What is your name?"_

"_They call me Kytho" he said, not stepping out of the shadows._

"_What do you want from me?" she asked, her lekku twitching slightly._

"_I am the harbinger of the new order of things. The galactic empire. With us, you will have a new look on things and freedom to do what you wish. Seal the deal if you wish. Kill Mando, your companion and meet me here at dawn. If you miss your appointment too bad, I leave, the window of opportunity shuts and you face up to killing a Jedi. You are very beautiful, you know… any way, your friend will be wondering where you've got to. I'd kill him during your watch if I were you… Goodbye Aiyai Mekko. We will meet again, I'm sure." And the man had left her there, lekku twitching._

*

She held her lightsaber over his head, pointing it down towards him. She probably should turn away, but she wished to savour the impact of the energy against her master's head. He had been horrible to her, disliking her for being female and having skill with the force. She pressed the button, allowing the blade to activate, going straight through her unfortunate master's head. It felt good ending a life. She found herself having odd feelings of power, strength and an odd kind of arousal. She looked out of the campsite and waited for the dawn.

*

"_All of your masters and I have thought that you can all try your combat skills against one another." Said Mando "In groups of two, you shall practice with these training lightsabers. Remember a Jedi only kills when absolutely necessary so no killing blows to one another. Aiyai, you're with Makkos. She used the force to summon a training saber to her; it was a nondescript yellow one. She squared up to the Zabrak in front of her and raised her saber. Makkos grinned, his purple eyes matching his saber perfectly. He took his preferred stance, built for power, as she took hers, built for speed and agility. He swung at her in a powerful overhead strike; she slipped round it and jabbed at his side, he slipped around and cleaved at her torso, she was small back then, her lekku swinging around behind her as she dodged swinging into a vicious attack of her own. She spun around as he bent back and swung at her, his saber hit one of her lekku, and she was very proud of her head-tails. The shock was painful. She swung into a brutal series of strikes and attacks she shouldn't even know yet, eventually wearing down his defences until he was on his knees in front of her. _

"_Don't mess with the lekku." She said and struck a blow that would have beheaded him if it were a real lightsaber. She was punished for disobeying her master's order. Her excuse was that she got angry._

_Anger leads to fear, fear leads to hatred and hatred leads to the dark side._

_If only she'd listened._


	2. Friends Forever

I recommend listening to Bon Jovi, You Give Love a Bad Name for this chapter.

Shot through the heart

And you're to blame

Honey, you give love a bad name

I played my part

And you played a game

You give love a bad name.

Note, this chap may be a little tearjerky…

Chapter 2: Friends forever.

Aiyai walked to the clearing and waited, throwing her master's lightsaber in the air and catching it. She lifted hers from her belt and activated it, the yellow blade sliding out with the distinctive sound. She began to drill her favourite moves and attacks, cutting through the air powerfully and accurately. She drilled until dawn when the mysterious man would come back. She did not have to wait long.

"Ahhh, Aiyai. Good of you to return. Is it done?" said the voice, deliberately.

"Yes." She said coldly, still savouring the flush of the kill.

"Good, I was right about you… you are as skilled as you are beautiful."

"Show yourself." She said with the same coldness as before.

"Very well." And the man stepped out of the jungle's shadows. He was a tall human with two lightsabers at his belt. One looked normal; the other was black and twisted. His brown hair was long and covered a lot of his head. He had shadowed eyes and a tribal tattoo around his left one. His light beard covered his chin and upper lip with a strange authority. He grinned at her with pointed teeth.

"I am Kytho, Darth Kytho. I am the current Sith Lord I am in need of an apprentice… I have chosen you. Do you accept?"

"I do." She said looking up at him with the same iciness she had used when speaking.

"Such defiance, such hatred, hmmm, yes, you're perfect. The Sith will finally reign supreme with us at its helm!" he licked black lips "Yes… let me see your lightsaber…"

She threw hers to him, still holding her erstwhile master's, unsure as to whether this man was being truthful.

"You do not relinquish both?" the man queried, calmly tossing hers into the air in a similar way to what she had been doing to her master's not long before.

"I do not." She said with distain. "I trust only myself."

"A wise mantra, indeed." He conceded "I trust only myself. I did trust my brother, until I murdered him… He was too ambitious by far." He activated her saber and waved it slightly. "extraordinary lightness, you go for speed, rather than power?" she nodded. "You will become invaluable to me." He threw her lightsaber to her. "If I may ask… why yellow?"

"It is my colour." She said simply.

"You must prove yourself to me. Show me your skills." He clicked his fingers and a Sith trooper marched forwards with a Jedi in chains.

"Aiyai?" She asked, disbelieving

"Nexx." She acknowledged

Kytho laughed coolly "Kill her."

*

_She lay in bed dreaming about her mother again. Next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by her best friend._

"_Aiyai!" called Nexx, "Hurry up! Lightsaber training begins today! They say we'll be able to construct our own soon!"_

_Aiyai shook violently, sweating and crying. "Oh Ai..." Whispered Nexx, stroking her lekku. "Was it the dream again?" Aiyai sniffed in and looked at her._

"_Yes…I'll be fine, you go to lightsaber training."_

"_I won't leave my best friend…" she gave her a hug. "Friends forever?" she asked_

"_The best!" smiled Aiyai "I'll never let anyone hurt you… I swear."_

*

"Ai?" she asked "Please, no… friends forever… You swore!!"

"Nexx…" she was at a loss for words. Her face set "I'm sorry." She threw her master's lightsaber to her and activated her own. Nexx activated Mando's half heartedly. She was crying, her heart was breaking before her eyes. She looked at her friend and raised her saber.

"Please…" she pleaded "Don't do this, Ai…" Aiyai jumped at her friend and slashed down at her, their sabers met before she rolled under a strike. What followed was a flurry of blows at each other, Nexx being pushed backwards; she stumbled and sprawled on the ground. She was openly weeping now.

"Ai… no… I cared for you… please… friends forever?" she closed her eyes, fearfully.

"The best." Said Aiyai, as she plunged her saber into Nexx's waiting chest. "I'll never let anyone else hurt you… I swear."

"Welcome aboard, my dear." Kytho motioned for her to follow him and wandered out of the clearing.

_Anger leads to fear, fear leads to hatred and hatred leads to the dark side._

_If only she'd listened._

Please review this so I know how I'm doing. All kinds of reviews welcome, I especially want to know about the emotional importance of this chapter. If you review, I'll update quicker… Give me a reason to write folks! ;)


End file.
